Hellsing: Battlefront
by ZealousReformer
Summary: The Elite forces infiltrate Berlin and neutralize the Furher. Chapter 14 is up! Complete.
1. Three years later

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter 1: Three years later…

ZR: Okay peoples, this is mah second story of Hellsing and shtuff…yeah, anyway here you goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own shit of Hellsing…I suck.

* * *

It's been three years since Hellsing has returned from their vacation in Hawaii. Millennium has finally struck the city of London. Their airships dominate the majority of the skies over London, and Hellsing is scrambling to defeat their enemies once and for all. Millennium's undead army has grown more powerful than anyone could have imagined, over twenty thousand FREAK Vampires. Employing the British military, and the rest of the Allied nations in order to obtain their needs, this is the final battle between Hellsing and Millennium.

**Location: Scotland, MI boot camp Number 23**

**Time: 2035 hours**

**Date: September 19, 2008**

At the helicopter-landing pad near the main office building of the camp, a personnel copter touched down. An MP walked over to the door and slid it open, from the copter; five MPs stepped out, creating a defensive perimeter around the copter. Not long after them, two people stepped out. One of which was a female, with strawberry blonde hair, and a blue uniform. The other, a male, wore a black trench coat, black combat boots, black sunglasses, black gloves, and a skull ring on the index finger of his right hand.

The MP saluted the man, "Sir, the new recruits arrived as of 200 hours ago Sir!"

"Are they at the parade grounds at attention?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good work Corporal. Major Victoria, see to it that this man is promoted for his good work."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed Lieutenant."

"Sir!" he saluted smartly. The man returned the salute and proceeded to the parade grounds to inspect the new recruits for himself.

When he arrived, columns of men were training all around the men and women standing at attention near the entrance of the compound. He strode up to the centerline of the group and looked them over slowly. Men and women form all over the world. Russia, America, China, France, Zimbabwe, Afghanistan, India, just to name a few. He had a look of distaste on him. He subtly motioned Seras to stay where she was, then he proceeded to walk up and down the line of the people in front of him. He stopped at a soldier, and looked at him square in the eyes, "Who can tell me why you are here?"

One soldier about three rows back to the right of him raised her hand, "Sir, we are here to eliminate any hostiles we come across, Sir!"

"That's true, but do you know what theses hostiles are?"

Another soldier spoke up, "Vampires, sir!"

"That's correct, but these aren't your run-of-the-mill vampires, these are artificially created Vampires, 'Imperfects', however they still pose a threat to humans, that is why we must eliminate any FREAK vampires we come across during this war!" he strode back to the center line of soldiers, "Do any of you maggots think that you can take on a vampire?"

No reply.

"I expected as much. You soldiers are to be trained as the best-of-the-best soldiers Hellsing has ever had. I will be training you myself; I will watch your every move, your every mistake, and your every accomplishment. I will make sure you are the best soldiers to ever be trained by me."

A soldier spoke up, "Sir, permission to speak sir!"

"Go ahead," he recognized the American accent from this boy, a southern accent, not to smart, but strong as hell.

"Sir, I was already a soldier, what more training do I need?"

He scowled at his question, '_Great, another stupid jackass,_' he thought, Come up here, and bring your side arm as well."

The soldier hesitated briefly before quickly grabbing his pistol from his pack and jogging up in front of the group. The man took off his trench coat, then he took off his shirt that was underneath. He pointed to the middle of his chest, "Shoot me, right here."

"Sir? Are you sure you-"

"Do it!"

"A-alright," the soldier slowly lifted the pistol up, and aimed for his chest. He looked at him quizzically, "Y-you sure about this sir?"

He glared at the soldier, who complied shortly after with a shot to the chest. The man stumbled back slightly, blood spilling from his chest, but he still stood there. He then stood straight up, shocking all of the recruits in front of him. He stood there a moment, then a metallic object exited the wound from his chest, which quickly closed after it left. He knelt down and picked up the bullet, and showed it to the recruits.

"As you can see, these bullets here did some damage, but these vampires that you will encounter will automatically heal themselves. That is unless the bullet is made from silver, or has a mercury tip."

The soldier that fired upon him stood there in shock and astonishment to see the man recover so quickly from the bullet. After a few seconds of his speech, it clicked, "B-but that means that y-you're a…a"

"That's right recruit, your personal trainer for six weeks is a vampire, get back in line maggot."

"Sir!" he quickly recovered and scurried back to his position in line.

The man put his top clothing back on, "The only way to know how to deal with a vampire is to be trained by a vampire!" He took off his sunglasses to show them the obvious evidence that he was a vampire, his crimson red eyes. They pierced into the soul of every recruit in front of him, "You boys and girls are to be trained by the best military vampire in these parts, me. My subordinates call me 'Sir', betters Dark Spartan, to my friends, John. Get you're things maggots, you'll be bunking in Barracks Delta Three-Two-Eight. Dismissed!"

They saluted, grabbed their packs and headed off to their new home.

Seras walked up to John as he gazed at his new students, "You think you were a little hard on them?"

"This is war Seras, you need to be tough in order to keep these soldiers in line."

"You went hard on me during my training."

"I was soft on you Seras, for these recruits, they have it tougher, they can't regenerate, they don't have a second sight, nothing, just like all mortals. You need to be tough on them in order to give them an advantage to these FREAKS."

"Don't go killing them in the process, **Sir**," She emphasized the word 'Sir', reminding him, and also herself to not do anything irrational, not during duty time anyway.

John sighed; it had been almost a year since they actually had any personal time to themselves. He hated Millennium, no, he loathed them. He hated them with every fiber of his undead being. He clenched his fists as the memories of Millennium's atrocities during the initial invasion of London returned to him. Freaks storming the streets of London, killing every one they came across, Women, children, the weak, and the helpless. The fiery flames erupting from the city as the V1s demolished the once grand city. It was a picturesque scene from Hell itself.

"_Millennium will pay for atrocities._" He thought angrily to himself as he walked off to the administrative offices.

* * *

ZR: Yeah, this story is going to be more…actiony than romantic. But there will be romance where I see fit in the story! And if any of you have any questions on what any military terms that confuse you, I will be happy to answer them for you. And yes I know all about the attack on London in the manga, I'm trying to make more different as possible. 


	2. Off duty

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter 2: Off duty

ZR: Yesh, as you can see by the previous chapter, this sequel is more serious than the last….by a lot.

Disclaimer: Same as it ever was…JUST THE SAME AS IT EVER WAS!

* * *

Location: Scotland, MI boot camp Number 23

**Time: 2234 hours**

**Date: September 19, 2008**

John lay in his bunk, within his private tent, reading 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'. He was just about to put the book down to get a sip from his blood packet, when there came a knock on his door. He sat up straighter in his bunk as he put the book away, "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

He recognized the voice, it was Seras. She usually went to his tent for him to sign papers, to receive a visitor from higher up, and the like. He swung his legs over the side of the bunk, "Come in," the door opened and Seras calmly walked inside with no papers, no other person, nothing. Just herself in her blue clad uniform. She still looked as beautiful as ever to John, still since their marriage almost two years previous.

"Do you know what today is John?"

"September 19th, 2008. Why?"

"We were married on the 20th of this month John."

He cursed himself in his mind, '_Jesus, I completely forgot!_'

'_I heard that._'

And again, he cursed himself for forgetting she could read thoughts. He taught her after all, with the help from Alucard. Seras sat next to him, and wrapped her arms around his torso. She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Its alright, I forgive you. Don't be hard on yourself, it's not your fault."

He hugged her, "I know that darling, I know that."

She hugged him back, "You're too tense sweetie, you need to loosen up a bit, relax."

"How can I relax Seras? You never know when the Freaks could attack us, they control all of southern England, they've been attacking America, Russia, Japan, and all the rest, but mostly England for Christ's sake! LA is smoldering, Austin is under siege, Moscow is deserted, and Tokyo has street fights, its war an all out World War!"

Seras just looked up at him, she was used to his anger rants, and he had them all the time when he was upset such as now, "You done love?"

John sighed heavily, "Yeah, I think I am."

"You feel better?"

"Much," he hugged her tightly, "This is just stressful, for all of us."

"It truly is," she said as she kissed him on his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer to her. John responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, drawn to her by her arms. She fell backwards from his weight upon her, yet she showed no sign of stopping, or letting up.

They landed on the bunk together, Seras on the bottom, John on top. One of John's hands inched its way down to Seras' thigh and started to massage it slightly. Seras moaned slightly in pleasure between closed lips. She gasped slightly as the other hand went up to her breast, but still, she made no move to stop him.

John's hand on her thigh started to increase. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, and began to nibble affectionately.

"Don't go biting off more than you can chew dear," She whispered into his ear.

"I have all I need right here," he said as he mocked bit her neck. He was rewarded by this action, with a swift nudge in his side that sent him gasping for breath. He looked at her in her eyes, "That was uncalled for!"

"And you deserved it."

"That's why I married you Seras," he grinned slightly.

"Hmm?"

"I married you because of your attitude, your spunkyness. You remind me of my younger years, an I love you for that," he kissed her tenderly on the lips

"How romantic," she replied sweetly, "Just like you wedding vow."

"I can still remember it, 'Through dawn till dusk, for all of time, may our love only cease when all of existence fail to continue.' It still warms my heart every time I remember it."

"You're cold undead heart," she stated matter-of-factly.

He nipped her neck again, "Don't make me hurt you."

"And why would you?"

"Only if you forced me to," he rose up from her body, "Now if you excuse me, I have some paper work that has been calling me for a while now."

She tugged slightly on his chest, "Don't worry about it, you have all night to do it."

He stayed there, debating whether he should or shouldn't comply with her request, "Alright, just this once," and he reentered their wonderful romantic world.

Location: Scotland, MI boot camp Number 23 

**Time: 1200 hours**

**Date: September 23, 2008**

"MOVE IT SOLDIERS!" yelled John as his trainees ran through the obstacle course. The course comprised mainly of ramps, ropes, bridges, walls, and gaps, which the soldiers had to cross in order to ring the bell stationed on a platform 100 yards from the starting position, "My Grandma can move faster than you weaklings, and she's been dead for over a millennia!"

He spotted a soldier having trouble getting over an eight-meter wall, he recognized this soldier, Amelia. She was never really physically fit; she wasn't that truly smart either, she had one hell of an eye sight though, her accuracy was unmatched by her human companions, she rivaled Seras in her accuracy, though she could never get even close, she was still far beyond the norm of her human companions.

She finally reached the top of the wall, but slipped, she fell back to the ground. His super sensitive hearing could hear the defined _crunch_ and _snap_ of bones breaking, "MEDIC!" he heard someone cry.

He rushed over to where she lay on the ground, her leg bent in an unfamiliar way, bone slightly protruding from the lower part of the leg. The Medical team arrived shortly after he did, along with the rest of the squad.

"Stand back every one, give her some room," he motioned for them to move back as the Med team arrived with a stretcher, "That won't be necessary," he said to them. He tore away the pant leg of the broken leg. He placed his hands on the wound; she didn't even wince from the touch. The skin underneath his hands began to glow slightly. The blood stopped flowing from the wound, and the bone moved back into her leg with sickening snaps. In a few seconds, her leg was completely repaired, like nothing happened at all.

"Thank you sir," she stood up cautiously as though expecting her leg to collapse underneath her.

"Obstacle course training done for today, next up, firing range," The soldiers stood there dumbfounded by his decision, they still had another half hour to finish the course, "I need not to repeat my self, move it!"

At the firing range, John walked steadily past the soldiers in their booths giving them pointers, or to just encourage them. He stopped at Amelia; she was at the far end of the firing range, where soldiers practiced firing from the prone posistion. She was firing the hefty, bulky, and just plain big, .50 cal sniper rifle. Even for her, it still looked big. He stood behind her and waited for her to fire the round into the target down range. An earsplitting _crack_ filled his ears, but he made no motion to cover them. Amelia pulled the bolt back, releasing the empty round from the chamber.

"Impressive Amelia. One correction though."

"Sir?" She seemed not startled by his silent appearance behind her.

"Your shots are off by a few centimeters. Let me look at the scope."

She stood up and hefted the rifle to him; he took it without any difficulty. He lifted the rifle up to his eye level, adjusted the scope so slightly that it looked like he never even adjusted it. He handed the rifle back to her, and she proceeded to fire once again, "Remember to exhale slowly before you fire, and to time the rhythm of your heart-beats to make sure you're as still as possible." This was the standard procedure that every sniper underwent in their special training. He made a mental note on her capabilities for future reference.

Another deafening _crack_ filled the air as she fired another round into the target far down the range. John smiled slightly, "Very good Amelia, very good. You are my best sniper student I've ever seen."

"Thank you sir," she replied grimly.

* * *

ZR: Yeah, Amelia does have more to do with he story than just as a side character. You'll see, YOU ALL SEE!...Okay, stop shouting at the sky again...(ubersweatdrop)


	3. Training Day 11

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter 3: Training day +11

ZR: Wow, two stories going simultaneously. First for me. And the both include Hellsing in them! Yay!

**Angelic Devil 656: **Amelia will have something to do with the story, don't you worry about it, I have it all under control…I hope.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the soldiers in training and John….AND THE LOCATION!…The boot camp, not Scotland.

* * *

**Location: Scotland, forest edge near MI boot camp 23 **

**Time:0638 hours**

**Date: September 30, 2008**

All was still in the forest, the occasional chirping of a songbird, the chattering of squirrels, the rat-ta-ta of the men and women at the far away firing range. It was all peaceful. Then, a rustle of a bush, a man in camouflage armor crawled slowly from his hiding spot. Then several others crawled out from their hiding spots, intent on reaching their objective in time.

All they had to do was capture the enemy position without the enemy knowing that they are there. All of their weapons had silencers on them, just for safe measure. After a few minutes of crawling, sweeping the area, checking their location, and a long, difficult hill to climb, they reached their objective. They all stood up, weapons drawn, sweeping the premises, which was a small bunker, about 30ft square, textbook design. Machinegun turrets on the front and sides, a metal door on the rear, gravity operated in an emergency, staircase led downstairs to the ammunitions room, supply rooms, and sleeping quarters. The seven soldiers walked inside, guns drawn, one soldier motioned four of them to go downstairs and clear out the bunker.

Just as they were about to go downstairs, several safeties were heard clicking off. The soldiers wheeled around to the doorway and saw several soldiers in black armor, guns pointed at their heads. The one closest to the door took off his helmet, and facemask. It was John.

John sighed slightly, "That was the poorest excuse for a plan I've ever seen, you never checked the outside of the premises before you went in, also, you never kept some one on watch duty to see if the enemy knew you were coming. You all fail, **again**."

The seven soldiers slowly walked out of the bunker, guns hanging over their shoulders by their slings. As they walked back to the boot camp, an 'enemy' soldier walked up to John.

"Sir, You think you were a little hard on them?" she asked.

"Amelia, I know what I'm doing here, don't question my motives."

"Yes sir."

John turned to face her, "Nice job spotting them from that far away, even with your scope set on minimum, I'm impressed."

She stood straighter, "Thank you sir."

"I'm considering having you take on special sniper training. Are you willing to accept this?"

"Yes sir." She said, containing her happiness.

"Good, you're new trainer is Major Victoria, she is under my command tree, so she will report to me on your progress."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"You will meet her at the firing range at 2030 hours, be well rested and ready by then."

"Yes sir," she saluted briskly.

"Good. Now squad, back to the camp! Double time!"

"Yes sir!" they all saluted sharply and jogged back to the compound.

John was about to jog after them to keep pace when his radio buzzed. He took out the radio, "Lieutenant John here, what is it?"

"Ah, Sir john, I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Of course not Walter, what is it?"

"Yes, well, it seems that Millennium has made an advance."

"Where?" he replied hastily.

"They've captured all of Germany, and are on the move toward Russia. Relatively easy for some reason. And because of that, their army has nearly doubled in size."

"Damn, I thought this was going to happen."

"What is it?"

"They're trying to do what Hitler never accomplished over sixty years ago, they're trying to recreate their Thousand Year Reich. And they're doing it the same way they did it. Walter, tell the Russians to stop them at Poland at all costs.

"Right away sir."

"Also, we need to hold the Germans at the French border, if we don't then we'll just have to do another D-day. Pray to god that we don't have to do that."

"Yes sir right away, I also have a message from Integra."

"Yes Walter?"

"She requests that all infantry training be hastened, I believe she has something special in mind."

"Of course Walter, right away. John out," he turned of his radio and ran off to the squad.

**Location: Berlin, Germany**

**Time: 1200 hours**

**Date: September 30, 2008**

"I can assure you General, there will be insignificant resistant when we reach Poland."

"Of course mein Führer, but are you certain they won't be retaliating when we reach Russia?"

"They will retaliate, but they will be ill prepared. They don't have the means to stop our undying wrath. They shall all suffer for they're crimes against the Fatherland! General, begin the invasion Allgemein!"

"Ja Führer, sofort!" The general saluted and walked out of the office.

**Location: Scotland, MI boot camp 23**

**Time: 2200 hours**

**Date: September 30, 2008**

"Aim a little higher next time Amelia."

"Yes ma'am."

A deafening _crack_ filled the air once more as Amelia fired of another fin stabilized .50 caliber round into the target dummy, the round blowing a fist sized hole into the head of the target.

"Good Amelia. Now try hitting the target while it's moving."

"But ma'am, I can already hit a moving target, surely this training isn't necessary."

"Yes, of course, but this target is moving at the same pace as the real FREAK vampire. Around 50 kmh."

Amelia did not reply, but simply rested her head against the but of the weapon, peering down the scope of the sniper rifle, ready to fire. Seras motioned for the target dummy to be set in motion around the range. Amelia slowly tracked the fast moving target with her eye, waited for the target to get into position and…_crack_ another round splits the air, missing the dummy by mere centimeters.

"Better than I expected Amelia, but you need more training, we will continue the training tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Amelia began packing up her sniper rifle and set it into its locker. She was closing the door, when she paused, "Ma'am, permission to speak."

"Go right ahead."

"Ma'am, what is it like? To be a vampire, what is it like? The sensation of your blood being drained, all of it, what is it like?"

Seras paused as well, in deep thought, recollecting her memories of that particular night, when Alucard gave her the undead life. This brought back a wave of emotions, her comrades dieing in her arms, becoming mindless ghouls. She fought back these emotions as she answered Amelia, "It's a strange feeling. You can feel the blood being drained from your body. The warmth of your body escaping with the blood. It was scary at first, but, it's really hard to describe."

Amelia contemplated her memories, "And being a vampire, what is that like?"

"Its hard to get used to, not being able to go out in the light. Well, hard for me anyway. When you get hungry, your not really hungry, I remember trying to quench that hunger a few times myself, trying to digest human food, our bodies can't process it anymore, so its really difficult to adjust."

"I see."

* * *

means "Yes Leader, right away!" 

ZR: Amelia WILL get more involved! Just be patient here. Anyway, RR please!


	4. DDay again

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter 4: D-Day again.

ZR: I realized as I was writing this that I wasn't going to do the whole training. It was going to take much to long to do anyway. So I decided to skip the whole training and get right down to the nitty-gritty. Oh, and before I forget, there will be some parts where things will be said in German. I will be putting footnotes making reference to the dialogues in German.

Just a summary of what you missed. The Allies have retaken the sectors taken by Millennium, including southern England. However, Millennium's army has reached across all of France, Russia is holding them at bay at the German-Poland border, the Allies have decided to open a second front, and possibly a third front. Millennium is expecting this maneuver, however, they expect their defenses to hold the invasion at bay. They've got another thing coming…

* * *

**Location: Off the coast of Normandy**

**Time:0600**

**Date: June 6, 2008**

Mist covered the entire beach of Normandy. But even this didn't stop the invasion. Several hundred hovercrafts made their way to shore, hovering just above the water on a cushion of air, with hundreds more making up each wave behind them. The beaches looked quiet and peaceful, like the war never reached here. This masked the underlying problem the war had reached here. The beach defenses were almost identical to the ones constructed over sixty years ago. Except that there was no artillery, mortar, or any barrage weapons, of any type. Millennium had no need for such weapons, their foot soldiers could move fast enough to take them out.

The first wave of landing craft approached the beach, still no gunfire. They made their way onshore, still none. The front doors opened spilling out soldiers, Humvees, APCs, and Abrams tanks. Then all hell broke loose as multiple antitank rockets were fired at the tanks all connecting with the tanks. As the smoke cleared, the soldiers standing next to them were dead, not the tanks however. The turrets turned and fired at were the rockets were shot from. The silver tipped shells ripped tha air as they found their marks; hundreds of undead screams filled the air as the shells exploded on impact sending shards of silver into their bodies.

As the foot soldiers moved farther up the beach, they began to fire as well. The Freaks began to fire back, their bullets hitting the soldiers advancing on them, most staggered back, but kept on firing on them. After a half hour of fighting, the invasion forces had captured the cliff and were moving farther inland. As the forces were moving farther inland, a few stayed behind at a gravesite. They were moving along the rows of the dead, thinking of them as they looked from one gravestone, to the next. One soldier stopped, he knelt down and put his gun on the ground. He took of his helmet, his ruby red eyes gleaming with sadness. He put his hand on the gravestone, which he was looking at.

"He buddy, I'm back," he whispered, "I thought we'd never meet up again like this."

As the day got brighter, the engravings could be seen on the stone.

Pvt. Bradley Jenkins

1925-1944

Died while in combat in Operation: Overlord

A single red tear rolled down his cheek as his memories came back to him. A gentle hand came down and wiped the tear away. He looked up at the soldier standing beside him, Harconnen slung on her shoulder.

"You knew him?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend while in boot camp. We never let each other out of our sights for too long."

"What happened?"

"As you can guess, we were part of the invasion force, we were in the second wave of the assault. We were to invade the beach codenamed Utah. WE were pinned down behind two hedgehogs. I rushed out from my hiding spot to draw their fire so he could lob a grenade at the nest. The maneuver was successful, but in the process, he attracted the attention of another Machine gun nest. I tried to save him, but the bullets had already cut him from the hip down. I threw a grenade at their position at them, thus disabling that gun. I dragged him back to a hedgehog and called for a medic. One came after three calls, by that time; he had already lost too much blood. There wasn't anything I could do. He died in my arms, like so may before him, but he was special. He was a true friend," more red tears spilled out from his eyes as he said this.

Seras knelt down beside him and put a comforting arm around him, "Its alright, there was nothing you could do."

John wiped the tears away as he stood up, taking his gun in one hand, and his helmet in the other. He strapped his helmet back on and took up his rifle in both hands, just as one of his squad came jogging toward him, "Sir, we need you on the front. They're taking casualties on the hedgerows."

"Right, Seras come with me, we're going to need you."

"Yes sir!"

They sprinted off toward the hedgerows, John formulating a plan as they ran.

At the hedgerows, it was chaos. The tanks were having a hard time breaking through the hedge walls. The APCs and Humvees were being destroyed by the dozens.

As John and Seras arrived, the tank battalion commander walked up to them, "Sir, we're not getting through the hedges fast enough to counter their attack, what shall we do?"

"Take the metal scraps from the destroyed vehicles, attach them to the front of the front of the vehicles to create a kind of slicing device, that will allow the vehicles to overcome the hedges, that will allow you to push on further inland."

"Yes sir, right away! You there, gather up all of the cutting equipment you can find!"

Jon turned to Seras, "Seras, I want you to find the tallest tree here, keep these guys covered. I'll keep them covered down here."

"Yes sir!"

"Was denken Sie sie tun?" asked a Freak.

"Hölle, wenn ich weiß, stoßen sie vermutlich weg," replied another Freak.

"Yeah ist verfluchte Menschen, alle, die sie für gut sind, Nahrung. Nicht seiend unhöflich zu unserem Führer," replied another Freak.

"He, hören jeder."

They all stopped their conversations and listened, it was faint, but they defiantly heard something. A screeching, of some kind. The noise got progressively louder by the second.

An explosion ripped the air nearby, causing a huge column of dirt and ashes to rise up into the sky. The German Freaks began to panic quickly, rushing to find cover from the mysterious barrage.

Another explosion, turning more Freaks to ash.

"Fall zurück! Fall zurück!" cried another Freak, but he was cut down by full automatic fire as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Tsk, tsk tsk, sollten Sie Launen wissen besser als ließen Ihren Schutz im Stich," said the soldier. "_Seras I can handle them, keep your eye on the tanks."_

"_Rojer."_

"Now, what to do, so many soldiers, so little time," John discarded his helmet and guns. The familiar silver mist swirled around his body, removing all clothing unnecessary for the fight. The mist disappeared, revealing John in his fully suited armor, with one added necessity, he now held a metal shield with his similar crest upon it, with one exception. Behind it, was the Hellsing crest.

"In the name of God, the impure souls of the undead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

The Freaks regained their composure and all pointed their rifles at him.

"Thy weapons are not a contest against me. If you seek to live forever in the deepest pits of Hell, so be it," John lunged at the closest Freak slicing it down its spine. He turned and cut another's head off. As the head and body of the second Freak turned to ash, the Freaks opened fire, pelting him with bullets from every direction. After a few seconds of firing, they stopped. He still stood there, but many Freaks had turned to ash from the ricochet of the bullets off his armor and shield.

The Freaks stood there, dumbfounded by this amazing feat. Even more amazed when he bagan moving again.

"Dost thou not listen? Thy weapons do not harm me. Tis a foolish effort to kill me. If you are so willing to kill me go right ahead, but be warned. You shall not last but a mere second against my power," John let his sword drop to his side as well as his shield, "I am open for an attack, will thou take it or will thou flee?"

"Verfluchter Vampire! Ich töte Sie!" yelled a Freak, he pulled out his panzerfausht and aimed it squarely at John's head. He pushed the firing pin and the rocket whizzed out of thetube andstraight towards John.

* * *

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Hell if I know, they're probably jerking off."

Yeah, damn humans, that's all they're good for is food. Not being rude to our Leader.

"Hey, everybody listen."

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you Freaks should know better than to let your guard down.

"Damn Vampire! I'll kill you!"

ZR: There you go readers and possible reviewers. If you have any complaints about the improper use of German, go talk to I used that site to do the German dialogues. Anyway, do you love it? Hate it? Or just skipped the entire thing to flame me for no reason? Oh, and before I forget, the rest of the Hellsing cast will be making appearances, I did not forget about them.


	5. Unexpected surprises

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter 5: Unexpected surprises

ZR: Ah yes, tis me, the king of procrastination! Sorry it took so long, work, writers block, the usual. I am deeply sorry for the long update. So anyway, here is the next chapter, hope youse enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or any of the characters involved in the Anime or Manga.

* * *

The rocket collided with John's body and exploded, sending a shower of smoldering flesh and shards of armor in all directions. The Freak who fired the rocket, lowered the firing tube and smirked slightly, "Verfluchter Idiot, denken, daß er stannd bis zu einem panzer könnte, ein welcher Esel."(Translation: "Damn idiot vampire, thought he could stand up to a panzer rocket, what a jackass")

As the smoke cleared, they could clearly see where he last stood, his shield, mostly destroyed, lay imbedded in a tree. The Freaks slung their rifles on their backs, and began to walk of back to their bunkers when a scream pierced the air. The Freaks turned to face the sound. One of the Freaks was groping at the sword that had pierced his body. As his body turned to ash, the sword stayed in place, held by an armored hand, which was connected to an, almost complete, armored body. Gazing from the helmet were two gleaming red eyes, filled with anger and rage. His now, completed left arm and hand, pointed toward the tree with the shield sticking out of it. The hand opened, and the shield sprang from the tree toward the outstretched hand. The hand grasped the shield handle as dark mist swirled from his hand and enveloped the shield.

Once the mist dissipated, the shield was completely rebuilt, but it was not the same, the corners at the top now had a curve to them, like the horns of a demon. The insignia on his shield had changed; the sword was now pierced through a severed head. The tip of the sword was no longer visible, the visible part now created a mock cross. The hand that grasped the shield was black as well. The darkness then spread up his arm, continued to his shoulder, and spread throughout his entire armor.

With a snarl, he lunged from one Freak to the next, slicing their heads off, piercing them in the hearts, completely decimating them with blinding quickness, all to turning to dust within seconds of his deadly attacks. He stopped at the lone Freak before him, the one who shot him with the Panzerfaust. He stood there, knees trembling, hands shaking uncontrollably.

"W-W-was sind die Hölle Sie?" (Translation: "W-w-what the hell are you?") he stuttered.

John grabbed the Freak by his helmet and lifted him up over his head. He closed his hand holding him, and crushed his head with terrible strength. He threw the body to the ground, and stabbed the body in the heart, "Nothing you'd know about," he growled at the pile of dust.

The black mist surrounded his body and stripped him of all of his armor, rage and anger, and returning him his military armor, and weaponry. As soon as the mist dissipated, he collapsed to his knees. He wearily opened a pouch and retrieved a blood packet. He slowly opened the packet and drank the crimson fluid contained within.

Static buzzed in his headset before a transmission came through, " Sir, the tanks are now fitted with the equipment, the tanks are now moving through the hedgerows twice as fast, their ranks aren't holding up to us."

"Very good commander, proceed with operations."

"Yes sir!"

John breathed a sigh of relief, even though he didn't need to. Another burst of static, "John, what happened over there? I heard an explosion."

"Well, things got really quiet, really quick after that Seras," he chuckled slightly.

"What so funny?"

"It's been a long time since I got blown up."

"Did it hurt?"

"Heh, nothing I can't handle."

"Right, don't get to carried away now."

"I won't love."

"You remember this isn't a restricted COM frequency."

John smacked his forehead, he forgot. He wondered how many soldiers had heard that, hopefully HICOM didn't hear that one either, "Sorry, I forgot. I'm going to check for any stragglers, I'll back up with the squad after I'm done."

"Rojer, Sergeant Victoria out."

John thought quietly to himself for a moment, _"I wonder how the Squad is handling right now. They've been trained by me, so hopefully, nothing serious."_

After a few minutes of jogging, John reached a small knoll. He crouched down and crept up the knoll until he nearly reached the top. HE then went prone and crawled the rest of the way up the knoll. Just before he reached the top, he heard rumbling, like that of an engine. Freaks didn't need vehicles; they moved fast enough to cover ground quickly.

He stopped just before the crest of the hill, pulled out a fiber optic wire, linked it up to a small, hand-held view screen, and snaked the wire up over the crest. This allowed him to get a view of what was over there, making that noise, without him being spotted.

The view surprised him greatly. On the monitor, he saw at least a dozen Panther and at least half a dozen Tiger tanks. He quickly retrieved the wire and quickly got the frequency of the Allied Air force base in southern England, muttering to himself, "Jesus, are these guys **that** nostalgic?"

He click on his radio, "Johnson Air force base, this is First Lieutenant John, I have a armor column target for you're A-10s"

The radio was silent for a few seconds, "First Lieutenant John, this is Johnson Air force base, what are the columns coordinates?"

John grabbed his GPS and Laser sighting Binoculars, "One moment," he targeted the distance of the column, placed the distance in the GPS, and sent the data to the Base, "Sending coordinates now."

The radio was silent for a minute or so before he got a reply, "Sorry Lieutenant, all of our A-10s are currently assigned to other missions."

"Damnit, what other jet do you have that has tank busting capabilities?"

"Well, we have a few new FA-22 Falcons"

John grinned with delight, " Send them over, I need this column taken out now!"

"Right away, ETA: thirty minutes."

"Rojer that," John turned off his radios, ad had to stop himself from laughing. The new Falcons were the best fighter around. Scratch that, they weren't fighters, they had a whole class to them selves. Radar and thermal stealth, Super cruise, able to take out any target even if they can't see them. These jets we're the best to come off the designer's board. _" I really hope I can fly one of those beauties,"_ he thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later, John was still in his position, a little sore from the wait, but none the patient. He caught a glimpse of something, he looked up in the sky to see what appeared to be five Falcons, high above, he saw more glimpses, and they've fired their missiles. He watched them as they turned and went back the way they came. FAF missiles, you fire them and forget them, they always found their mark.

It was another minute before the missiles collided with the tanks, obliterating two-thirds of them, and badly damaging the rest, of course, killing the Freaks stupid enough to be walking around the tanks. He realized that this information needed to reach HICOM for the war. He quickly got out the radio again, switched the frequency to the private COM he used to feed information to HICOM.

"High Command, this is First Lieutenant John, I have some information for that would make the war much easier."

"Ah, Sir John, what can I do for you?" replied Walter.

"It seems Millennium is more nostalgic than we thought."

"What equipment did you find?"

"Not equipment Walter, weapons. Apparently Millennium is manufacturing World War two tanks again, Panther and Tiger models from what I saw."

"Oh my, this could prove trouble to the troops,"

"Indeed, I spotted a column not to far from my position, I called in an air strike to take them out before they could do anything to the troops."

"Wonderful John, I'll see to it that this information is distributed to the commanders."

"Rojer that," John turned off the radio, and stowed it back in his backpack. He took one last look around before phasing into the ground, on his way to his squad.

* * *

ZR: So, how did you like this chapter? Please review people! I know its annoying to do it, but please, it brings joy to my heart that people are commentating on my stories! 


	6. Special delivery

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter Six: Special Delivery.

ZR: Gomen for the long wait! School's a bitch, and my schedule is uber full. Just didn't have a lot of time to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, only John, and a few other characters.

* * *

**Location: Alpha base, on the outskirts of Paris**

**Time: 1800 hours**

**Date: June 10, 2008**

John sat at his desk, filling out the latest paperwork from the Higher-up. They always had paper work for him. Now he knew how Sir Integra felt. As he was finishing up, there came a knock on the door to his tent.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Seras walked in. John looked up from his paperwork, smiling. He got up and hugged her as she closed the door behind her. "How've you been sweetie?"

"Exhausted John. Been on watch for at least a day and a half." She said as she returned the embrace and collapsed to his bunk.

"Well I'm tired as well. Paper work from here to high heaven. Now I know how Integra feels."

Seras managed a tired chuckle, "You never run out of laughs do you." She kissed him on the cheek.

John returned to kiss, "Nope. Never have, never will."

There was another knock on the door, "Sir, I have a package for you," said the voice from behind the door.

"You can come in," he replied.

The door opened, and the MP walked in, carrying an impressively sized box, "From England sir." He said as he placed the box on the floor of the tent. He got back up with a slight look of relief on his face, and calmly walked out of his tent.

John walked over to the wooden box, and read the post details, "From, London England." He opened the box, and found a note laid upon a wrapped parcel. He picked up the note and read it,

Dear John,

I hope you don't mind, but I've created a personal weapon for you.

I knew you loved the rifles and shotguns the military uses, so I've created a weapon that encompasses both worlds. It also has some special features that you might find interesting.

Sincerely, Walter.

John glanced from the note, to the parcel, and back to the note. He laid the note on his desk, and picked up the parcel. Light as a feather. He unwrapped it, and stared at the weapon laid out in his hands.

The weapon looked bulky, it had two muzzles one was rifled, the other, smooth. The handgrip looked like the pump for the shotgun, but it had a lock for it as well. There was a switch on the left side that had three settings, and another below it, and slightly behind it with two settings. There was as well, a full body suit underneath the gun, neatly folded, and a helmet as well. Both were black as night.

"Interesting choice of colors for camouflage armor." He held up the suit and looked at the fibers of the cloth. They appeared to be tightly woven together, and he saw something shiny within the fabric he couldn't tell what it was, but he had a feeling it would be good.

Seras sat up in the bunk looking at the suit as well. "Wonder what it does?"

"Hell if I know, But I'm gonna test it out, right after I check this thing out," he said as he picked up the weapon again, and slung the rifle on his shoulder and walked out of the tent, "You can sleep here if you want, I'll be back shortly."

It was a brisk vampiric jog to get to the firing range. He quickly found an empty booth; but got odd glances at his weapon as he entered the firing range. He quickly set up a target one hundred meters. Shouldered his gun, took aim and pulled the trigger. The trigger wouldn't budge. He looked at the weapon, and found the safety on. He chuckled to himself at his eagerness to fire the weapon, he clicked the safety off, re-shouldered the weapon took aim once again, and fired. The gun roared in full automatic as he pulled the trigger. He stopped, breathing heavily.

"_Holy shit."_

He looked at the target downrange, and saw that the bottom half of the target had been blown away. He set up a new target, again at one hundred meters. He switched the rifle from automatic, to the next setting which he didn't know what. He pulled the trigger once again, this time, the rifle fired a tree round burst, creating a three-inch hole in the target's head. John smirked, taking pride at what his rifle could do that no others could. He then switched the gun from rifle mode, to the next, again not knowing what it was. He took aim again, and noticed a screen that he didn't notice before. A little screen, below the top of the weapon, showed numbers left in the clip, thirty-five rounds left. He pressed a little button underneath the screen, and the numbers changed to text that read, 'Shotgun mode', and the numbers appeared once again, this time showing how many shots left in the shotgun. He smiled with delight, a rifle _and_ a shotgun in one package, how thoughtful.

He loaded a round into the chamber and fired. The recoil was so strong, that it nearly knocked him off balance. He steadied his grip on the gun and slowly calmed himself. He stooped and picked up the spent shell casings from both the rifle and the shotgun. The shotgun appeared to have an 8-guage shot. The rifle, a .454 caliber bullet. He grinned with delight, a gun that packed a lot of punch. He set up a third target, this time, farther away, 200 meters.

He shouldered the rifle once again, and switched the rifle to its third setting; he made sure the target was father away when he fired. He pressed the button on the screen, and the numbers changed to text once again, this time it read, 'Grenade launcher', then went to the number of grenades left, five. He then pulled the trigger and heard a slight _thump_. He waited, did he miss the target. Then a flash, and thunder reached his ears shortly after. He stared in shock and awe.

_"A lot of punch."_ He thought.

He clicked on the safety, retrieved what was left of his target, only the shreds of paper attached to the rope, which was also but threads. He slung the rifle, and walked briskly out of the firing range.

The next day, he was assigned patrol duty near the border of France and Germany. He decided to use this as a test for the new armor he received as well. He quickly donned the new armor, but kept the helmet underneath his arm. He jogged to the Alpha base's HQ to receive his orders. Shortly after he received his orders, as well as strange looks from the officers there, he retuned to his squad and orders only five others with him, including Seras, and Amelia.

They took a ride on a Chinook Helicopter to the LZ, the starting point of their two-day patrol. Just as John stepped off the Chinook and placed his helmet, when a tactical display popped up on the visor. The topographic map showed the location of his squad, the Chinook on its way back to Alpha base and the defensive positions of the allies. John smirked behind his visor. But, he wondered at how he would be able to camouflage with the surrounding area when the suit was pitch black. Just as he thought this, a tiny automated voice came over the internal speakers.

"_Active camouflage initiated."_

He glanced down at his body, and found them gone, or at least that what it appeared to be. He felt them there, so they were there. His squad, however, noticed he vanished. And began calling out his name over the radios, even though he was still there, right next to him. He pulled off the helmet and reappeared in front of the squad. Many gasped in surprise.

"No time to dawdle, lets get moving." He said as he put his helmet back on, and melted into the surrounding area.


	7. FUBAR

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter seven: FUBAR

ZR: Sorry for the uber long wait. Again, school, life, things in general…that and Ragnarok. As I type this I'm downloading it onto my pathetic computer. Two thing for Srgt. Spoon, First, Did not opy my ass off from Fall of Reach. Where in this fanfiction is it copied? Is it the Location, time thing? And Second, The Active Camoflauge, that WILL come out for the US military. It will utilize Nano cameras all over the fabric to take images, and send them to Nano displays on the opposite side of the suit. Sorry for my other readers, I just needed to clear things up. SRGT. Spoon, no hard feelings, If I upset you in any way, I apologise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, blah blah blah…

* * *

**Location: Forest edge near Bastogne**

**Time: 2025 hours**

**Date: December 19, 2008**

Flashes of light and thunderous explosions. This was all John, and his unit saw and heard for the past three days. The Germans had their position shelled every day, almost by clockwork. Flak 88s, 80mm artillery, anything they could come up with, they used. Seras and John could handle the punishment, but not the rest of the unit. Every time they were shelled, some men were lost. This time however, one important person was nearly lost. Amelia. The tree she was sniping from every once and a while was neatly bisected by an artillery shell, the portion she was sitting in, fell to the ground. She fell away from the falling treetop, and landed on the ground, hard. She was stunned from the impact that was until a tree branch impaled her in her chest. Part of her heart wall had been torn away from the branch, and she was loosing blood, fast.

John ran over to her, followed up by Seras shortly after. He knelt down and gently picked up her head, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. John knew better than to take the branch out that would surely seal her fate. There was only one hope for her.

"Amelia," he whispered to her, "Are you a virgin?"

"W-what?" she coughed.

"Are you a virgin?"

She was silent, staring into his blood red eyes. "Yes, yes I am. But why do you need to know that?"

"Do you want to come with us? It's the only way to save you Amelia."

"I…I don't know."

"Think quickly, time is not on your side now."

She tuned her head off to one side, and watched the snowfall. She smiled weakly, and turned her head back to look at him.

"Yes." She said quietly.

John's eyes glinted for a brief moment, as he opened his mouth, and slowly sank his elongated canine teeth into her flesh, relieving her of her mortal life.

Two hours later, the shelling had stopped a long time ago. The 8th bomber group silenced it. John and Seras sat in their Foxhole, along with Amelia, now wrapped up in a spare blanket they acquired from the supply tent. Amelia lay on her side in the frozen mud, staring off into space, her eyes, now blood red, blank and expressionless.

"Sir Integra is not going to like this sir," Seras said.

"Victoria, what does she like? If you haven't noticed, she can be a real hard ass when it comes to almost anything she deems 'unlikable', which is almost everything."

Seras stifled a laugh. She glanced over at Amelia, who still was staring off into space.

"How do you think she will handle the change?"

"It depends Victoria. For me, I handled it as a curse upon my life, at first, but then I realized what I had been shrouded from by the Pope. He had us blinded, and deceived from the real world. What he and his followers depicted as Heaven and Hell was incredibly inaccurate. You on the other hand, regarded it as leaving your human self behind, and becoming something so inhuman. And look how you turned out. Beautiful, simply adorable, humorous, and many other things I can't even begin to describe."

Seras blushed heavily, she tried to cover it up, but John's hand reached out and prevented her from doing so. She wrapped her hands around his, and held it tightly, until she heard bones beginning to crack. She quickly released his hand, and put hers back at her sides. He retracted his hand, now slightly deformed, twisted it a few times, flexed it, and put the hand back on his rifle.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said.

"Its no trouble Victoria." He reached over and prodded Amelia, "Hey, you awake over there?"

She did not stir. John tried again, still no reaction. John was about to prod her again, when she shook her head slightly, blinked her eyes a few times, and turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"How's it going over there Amelia?"

She looked up into the sky, "Every thing seems so different now. They sky, it's no longer its usual color. Its red, its all so strange." She opened her mouth slightly, and ran her tongue over her now longer canines. "And most of all, I'm hungry, but for what? I try and think of a food I love, but it won't satisfy me."

"Here," John reached into his backpack and pulled fourth a blood packet, "This is what you'll be consuming from now on." He handed her the packet. She took it hesitantly. She studied the packet, and tore open one of the corners of the packet, and let the liquid dribble into her mouth. Her eyes bulged, and she poured the entire packet into her mouth, taking in every drop that entered her mouth. Once all of the blood had been consumed, she tore open the empty package and licked the entire inside surface of the packet.

"Well, she handled the first drink much different than you police girl." Alucard said.

"Alucard? What are you doing here?" replied Seras.

Alucard rose from the ground near their Foxhole, dressed the same as always.

"I just stopped by to see how you two lovebirds are doing."

"Hey, how are things back in London?" Inquired John.

"Blasted phones ringing off the hook, people streaming in and out of master's office, the usual."

John chuckled slightly, "It never changes huh? Sir Integra keeping up with it all?"

"Amazingly, yes." Alucard grinned, as if amused at his master's discomfort. He then looked down at Amelia; his grin grew into a smile, "Is this yours John?"

John glanced at Amelia, "Like you said for Seras, she made the choice herself. I only asked the question. I know Integra isn't going to like this."

"She didn't approve of Seras, and look how she turned out, a Sergeant in the Army. Not surprising that you are a Lieutenant of course."

John then looked up at the dark sky; he motioned them to be quiet.

"Ah shit."

"What is it?" asked Amelia.

"See for yourself," replied John, and pointed up at the sky.

Amelia stared up into the sky, trying to discern the object she was looking for, "I don't see it."

"Don't use your human eyes, use your third eye."

"My…Third eye?"

"Yes, don't use the normal way of looking."

Amelia concentrated, trying to use her 'third' eye. Then she saw it, or rather them. Dozens, scores of what appeared to be missiles.

"V1s, or "Buzz Bombs". I'm counting at least thirty…possibly thirty five."

"Thirty seven, to be exact."

A deafening explosion rang their ears, shortly followed by an intense flash of light, "Thirty six," corrected Seras.

"Just like at the Battle of London." Remarked John, "Amelia, you think you can fire your .50 caliber sniper rifle?"

"I don't know," she thought for a split second, "But I'll try anyway."

John handed her the .50 caliber rifle, she took it up gingerly in her hands, shouldered it, and pointed it up at the dark night sky. She steadied her shaking legs, and fired a trio of rounds; three small blossoms of fire entered the night sky.

"Seras, fire as well."

"Yes sir!"

Seras shouldered her Harconnen, and fired as well. Ten more crimson fireballs erupted into the sky as Amelia and Seras fired upon the V1 flying bombs. Two thirds of what was left continued on their path, while the rest nose-dived toward their location.

"Shit," John got his rifle from the foxhole, and began to fire as well. Alucard joined in, firing his Jackal and Casull in rapid succession. To no avail, there were simply too many for them.

"Shit," John stopped firing, "Everyone scatter! Spread out! Spread out!"

Nearby soldiers scattered and ran, while Alucard phased into the ground, Seras vacated the vicinity, john scooped up Amelia, and ran as fast as he could. Just in time, as the remaining V1s impacted the frozen ground where they had just stood momentarily. John Amelia, and Seras were thrown into the air, twenty meters from where they stood. The foxhole was completely obliterated, along with the surrounding trees and shrubs.

When the fire and smoke had cleared, a twenty-meter wide crater now replaced the three-meter wide foxhole. John, Seras and Amelia lay under a pile of broken tree limbs, soil, and snow. John pushed off a large tree trunk that covered him, Seras and Amelia.

"Well, that was fun," commented Amelia.

"Just a bit," added Seras.

John pushed the tree trunk off to the side; he reached back, and felt the two-inch wide hole left by a stunted branch in his back, "That was FUBAR, just plain FUBAR."

"What wrong? And what's FUBAR?" asked Seras.

"Never before in my life have I been impaled by a tree branch. Never. And FUBAR mean Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition."

"Ouch, did it hurt?" asked Amelia.

"Just a bit, not too much. Its not that bad." He replied as black tendrils crisscrossed the open wound and healed it completely. Then repaired the torn fabric of his body armor.

"Well, this has been an interesting day."

"For who, you or me?"

"I think Amelia the most."

"Yeah, I've been impaled many times in my life. Amelia on the other hand."

"All right sir, you're right."

* * *

ZR: Wow, that took longer than I expected to type...Oh well, I hope I get some more reviews for this cuz I am Review Hungry! (RAWRR) 


	8. The Bulge

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter eight: The Bulge.

ZR: Yay! Eighth chapter ish here! And better yet, more vampires are comming into play!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, Only the characters I've created.

* * *

**Location: Outskirts of Bitche** (Yes, that's a real town) 

**Time: 1600 hours**

**Date: February 20, 2009.**

What the hell? This is all John was thinking. How could the commanding Generals even let this happen…AGAIN? The Nazis pushed through the defensive lines ONCE AGAIN, and created a massive 'Bulge' in the Allied held territory. This time, it was up to John's Elite Corps to take care of the 'nip and tuck' operation.

The Elite Corps, called the Hunter-Killer Corps, is renowned for killing many FREAKS. So many in fact, that even the Waffen SS fear them. Mainly consisting of foot soldiers, the Hunter-Killer Corps moves swiftly, and decisively. They are Shock troopers, the lightning corps.

They only started out as the single squad that John trained himself, then, after a few decisive battles, they grew to the Elite Corps. Encompassing all perspectives of the military, land, air, and sea, they are the first to do so.

Not too long ago, John and Seras had a promotion, after taking out a freak held bunker, and continuing to hold it, on their own, for four hours. John was now a Major, and Seras a Lieutenant. It was an impressive feat, even for a vampire. Still, much to John's dismay, there was even MORE paper work. Not now anyway, just the way he liked it.

"_Blue team, what's your status? Over."_

"_My squad is holding position just outside the town, we nearly ran into a snag. Over"_

"_Roger that. Green Team, status? Over."_

"_Green leader here, Humvee distraction squad ready to go. Over."_

"_Roger. Yellow team, status? Over" _

"_Yellow leader here, Yellow team is ready for 'Steel Rain'. Over"_

"_Roger. Orange team, status? Over"_

"_Orange leader here, armor support ready to rumble. Over"_

"_Affirmative. Be ready to go when I give my mark. Over."_

"_Roger."_

"_Ten-four."_

"_Affirmative."_

John clicked off his radio and looked to his left and right. Twenty-seven other soldiers, beside himself, Seras and Amelia, were crouched, waiting for the right time to strike. All of them were armed to the teeth. (No pun intended) Seven of them were armed with FAF guided rockets, just in case there were any tanks within the town. More than likely there were.

Ten minutes left to go. John slowly made his way through the lines, mentally checking every soldier, and checking their equipment. These soldiers were the first 'ground-pounders' to receive the new standard M8 rifle. Most of the components of the rifle can be switched with a different part, so that the standard rifle can become a machine gun, or an SMG, or a sniper rifle. This is truly the ACR, or All-Combat-Rifle. They were new, so that meant that they could break down in the field, likely, they all had replacement parts stowed in their packs.

One-minute left, John turned his mike back on, "_Yellow team, fire when ready."_

There was no need to reply to his order vocally. It was replied when five seconds after he given the order when the Paladin mobile artillery shells began raining down upon the Nazi held town. Several shells exploded before impacting, sending dozens of grenade size explosives over the city. They in turn exploded ten feet from the ground, sending shrapnel into the unfortunate bodies of the FREAKS in the open.

Buildings erupted in brick and smoke, the shells tearing huge chunks of mortar and brick from the structures. John could see dozens of FREAKS scrambling for cover as the hundred pound shells rained down on the town.

Thirty seconds, "_Green Leader, now's the time._"

"_Roger._"

Three seconds later, machinegun fire erupted on the east side of the town. The Humvees drove around the east side of the town, attempting to distract the FREAKS. A few of the Humvees had TOW missiles mounted, which they fired upon the town. Smoke trails exited from the Humvees, and connected with more buildings, aiding the artillery barrage in the destruction.

Time was up.

"ALRIGHT BOYS AND GALS! OOORAHH!"

"OOORAH!" They replied in unison.

"_OOORAHH!" _John yelled into his mike

John jumped up and held his gun in the air, "OORAH!" He then ran into the town, Seras and Amelia following close behind. The Elites not too far behind shouting profanities, hooting and hollering as they charged, en masse toward the town. By now the FREAKS were thoroughly confused and started shooting anything that moved, including their own fellow soldiers.

When John was ten feet away from the town, the artillery stopped, and the Humvees continued their attack on the east side of the town. He shouldered his rifle and opened up on the closest FREAK, gunning him down as he tried to flee from the charging forces.

"Mendoza, Seras, Amelia, Joel, Michael, Perez, your with me! We're cleaning house! Machine gun number one and two, follow us!"

John ran up to the first building he reached, a small three story house. HE stood waiting on the right side of the door, Seras and Amelia close behind. Mendoza, Joel, Michael, and Perez were not too far behind. Gunners one and two were standing adjacent to the house, crouched on the ground waiting for their signal. Mendoza and Perez shattered the windows, and threw flash-bang grenades into the house. Two seconds later, a bright flash and a loud **BANG** erupted from the house. John kicked down the door, and motioned Joel and Michael inside. They went inside and swept the interior room, three FREAKS clutching their eyes and ears. Their rifles roared, and the FREAKS were gunned down.

"All clear sir!" Shouted Perez.

The rest of the squad entered the house.

"We'll split up. Seras, Mendoza, you're with me, we'll clear theupstairs of the house. Amelia, Michael, Perez, clear the rest of the house, including the basement. Gunners, follow us up."

John, Seras and Mendoza went up the stairs, closely followed by the gunners, While Amelia, Michael and Perez went from room to room searching out any and all FREAKS within the base floor and the basement.

John and his squad arrived on the second level, three doorways, which meant three possibilities of FREAKS. John went to the first doorway, Seras and Mendoza on the other side of the door. Seras bashed the door in, and John threw in a frag grenade. A loud **WHUMP** and hundreds of splinters erupted from the doorway. John peeked inside, there was a FREAK in there, or what used to be a FREAK, just a pile of dust now.

The squad repeated this process when they got to the third floor. However, when the last door remained, John hesitated.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"Something isn't right," John grabbed the door handle, and twisted it swiftly, rendering the lock useless. He pushed the door inward, and stepped inside gun at the ready, the room was empty. He went to the closet, and opened it. The family was in there, all huddled up together, except the father. The mother attempting to shield her three children, two sons, one girl.

John exhaled a sigh of relief. "Good, there are survivors. Gunner one, set up in the room next door, Gunner two, adjacent room below us."

The gunners jogged off to their assigned windows, _"This is Major John to all units, do not I repeat, do not destroy anymore buildings, I want them searched thoroughly. We may have civilians that are still alive."_

John crouched down and looked at the frightened family, "Its alright," he said in French, "We're here to rescue you. You just wait here, rescue helicopters will arrive shortly."

"Thank you, thank you so very much! You have no idea how happy we are."

John smiled, making sure he didn't expose his fangs, "What happened to the father?"

"He was taken by them, we don't know what happened to him."

"What about the rest of the families here?"

"The same thing, they all loaded them up on trucks and took them away. That was almost a year ago."

John's face took a grim expression, "Thank you."

Seras looked at him with concerning eyes, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"The men of this town were taken by the FREAKS. All of them."

"What does that mean sir?" asked Mendoza.

"Something bad, very bad. I've got a very bad feeling about this. Come on, we've got a cancer to remove."

The next day, the 'Bulge' had been cut off from the Nazi resupply lines. Which meant that they'd starve before they ran out of ammunition, which is what the Higher-ups wanted. It only takes a few days, which are all that was needed.

John, Seras, and Amelia were meeting with Sir Integra in a recently constructed command tent.

"Apparently the Freaks are 'conscripting' the men from each town they capture. We have no idea what they plan to do with the men, but I have possible ideas on what they do." Stated John.

"What do you think Major?" asked Integra.

"The first that came to mind, was that they're using the men as cows, taking the blood they need from them, but leaving enough to keep them alive."

"And the other?"

"Implanting FREAK chips into their bodies, thereby creating even more soldiers for their armies."

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose. She muttered something that even John couldn't hear.

"Ma'am, is there something wrong?"

Integra looked up at John, ice-blue eyes staring into crimson red, "I want you at the front."

"Ma'am? I'm not sure I follow."

"I want you and your elite corps at the front. No more playing around with them."

"Ma'am? You mean that I take my Corps to the front lines, and lead the charge?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm ordering you to do. In fact, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who would that be Ma'am?"

"Let me be more specific, I'd like you to meet Mathew Canaan, leader of the American Vampire Association. Mathew, you may make yourself present now."

A dark figure appeared behind Integra wearing a black trench coat, black leather baggy pants held only by a ruby red belt, a crimson red shirt with a white star pierced by a bloody sword upon it. Dark pilot sunglasses shielded his eyes from John's gaze. Mathew walked slowly around the desk to John. Mathew slowly walked around John, studying his figure, his freshly pressed uniform, and the numerous medals that dotted his black uniform. Mathew stopped once he completed a full circle around John. HE took off his sunglasses, and stared deeply into John's eyes, as if gazing into his soul.

"So, you're John. I've heard so much about you. Tell me, why didn't you join the AVA?"

"My place is and always will be on the battlefield. Not some desk in a backwater post." John replied sternly.

Mathew was not fazed by his response, "Interesting, I've seen many vampires John, so many in fact that I hardly remember many of their names. Out of all the ones I've seen, you are completely different from the rest. You fight, laugh, and live among the humans, just as if you were never a vampire. I'm impressed. You have more people to meet before you are dismissed though."

"That's right American! Stop beating around the bush and let me see the vampire soldier."

"Of course Dimitri."

Another vampire appeared from thin air, this time wearing the normal Russian attire, fur coat, fur cap, thick leather boots, and leather gloves.

"Impressive comrade." He spoke in his heavy Russian accent, "Your appearance deceives your skill comrade. I too, am impressed. My names Dimitri Sokalov, I am the leader of the Russian Vampiric Republic."

"Still, we shall see first hand how he deals with a one on one vampire combat, but don't go too far, we don't want widespread destruction." Another figure appeared just behind John, this Vampire was apparently Asian. John turned to look at the new comer, and saw that this one was a woman, a very attractive woman. Combat boots, skin tight leather pants, a katana hung loosely at her side, a black silk shirt covered slightly by a thin trench coat that hung on her shoulders.

"John, this is Jessica Magumi, she is the leader of the Asian Vampiric Nations. She will be testing your close combat skills."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Magumi," John bowed slightly.

"Likewise." She returned the bow.

"So, you think you're up for the challenge comrade?"

John materialized his long sword in his right hand, blade pointed downward, scabbard still encasing the sword.

"Ready when you are Magumi."

"Come, follow me." Magumi exited the tent.

"Integra." John saluted promptly before following Magumi. Mathew and Dimitri followed likewise.

Magumi led John out beyond he town, into a distant field. She stopped in the middle of the field, John stopped just in front of her. Mathew and Dimitri stayed well out of their way. John buckled his sword to his side, and hung his hand loosely by the hilt.

"Are you ready John?"

"On your signal." John smirked.

Magumi and John stood there staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Some distance away a tree limb snapped, and John turned his gaze to the direction of the snap. Magumi grabbed the hilt of her sword and rushed headlong at John. Just as she came close to him, she slashed at John's face. John was expecting this move, as he unsheathed his sword at the last second, and blocked her slash. Magumi grinned, bearing her fangs.

"Impressive."

"Same to you."

John pushed back Magumi, and gave her and overhead slash. She blocked that as well. John kicked her in the stomach and she staggered back from the blow. He then created doppelgangers of himself, three in all. Magumi took note of this, jumped up, and kicked two in the head, sending them to the ground.


	9. Into the Heartland and why we fight

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter nine: Into the Heartland and why we fight

ZR:Things are going to get a little more crazy now.

* * *

Since the Bulge, the battles have gotten longer and bloodier, even for the Elites. The Nazi vampires have fought till the bitter end for every last inch of ground since the crossing of the Rhine. John's personal squad was doing some recon on a road that lead to what looked like a factory complex from satellite photos. He was to take three Humvees and scout out the complex, neutralize any threats, and see what they were doing in there.

"_Alright boys and girls, you know the drill. Scout out the perimeter of the complex, neutralize any contacts, and get inside. Perez, Douglas, you're with me, we'll scout the north and east side. Seras, Johnson, McKinney, scout the west. Amelia, William, Mendoza, scout the south. We'll stop and hide the Humvees in the trees here. We'll continue on foot."_

They pulled the Humvees over off the road, and into the brush. The squad then dispersed into the forest. A few minutes later, John's squad neared the edge of a clearing; within the clearing was the factory.

"_Blue-two here, factory sighted. No contacts. Over"_

_"Blue-three here, same thing, no contacts. Over."_

_"Roger that. We still need to check out the north side of the complex. If we find anything, I'll let you know."_

_"Copy."_

_"Roger."_

They quietly walked around the complex to the north side of the complex. As they rounded the corner of the building, they spotted three trucks being loaded up with men walking out from the complex. None of the ones loading up were armed. The guards however, were. SS troops at a factory? This had to be important to them.

"_Contacts. Six of them. SS troops on the north side of the factory. They're loading up three trucks with men. Take out the soldiers!"_

John shouldered his rifle and aimed at the head of the soldier near the passenger door of one of the trucks. "Take them out," he whispered, "Avoid killing any of the men loading up." 

John fired a quartet of rounds into the head of the soldier. John heard the stattaco of rifle fire coming from the other side of the building; more soldiers fell before the silver alloyed bullets Shortly, all escort soldiers were turned to dust. John and his squad rushed out to the trucks and checked on the men that were being loaded up. They all looked back at him with solemn, and grieving eyes.

The rest of John's squad caught up with him, and looked upon the faces of the men there. Baggy clothing, many had pale skins some were huddled with themselves. John went to one of them and asked him in French, polish, and German what happened to him and his comrades.

"We're not human anymore." He replied in German, "They took us from our families and changed us into monsters."

John's face-hardened. He turned away from the new vampire, to face his squad.

"What happened to them?" asked Amelia.

"The worst thing that can happen to any man. They were forced to become FREAKS. Perez, radio HQ, tell them this is big, really big. I want this place searched thoroughly for anymore men, FREAK or not, escort them outside, Perez and I will guard them personally. Any soldiers, kill them on sight."

"Yes sir." They replied.

The next day, the entire complex was secured, a helipad was constructed, and several trucks were ready for transporting the men at the factory. In all, approximately three hundred men, and one hundred fifty newly created FREAKS had been rescued. Half of the men held captive there had enough blood drain as to keep them alive. They were kept in appalling conditions, almost appalling as the concentration camps over sixty years ago.

Integra, flanked by Alucard and Walter to her left, John and Seras to her right, strode down the rows of men and FREAKS being cared for. Being fed, checked on, and examined for any signs of trouble.

"As you can see sir, my predictions were correct."

"Just as you predicted. Do you think there are more?"

"More than likely sir. This is probably just one of hundred of similar complexes scattered over the entire country."

"It reminds me of the concentration camps they had back in the second World War." Added Walter.

"Indeed, apparently, theses Nazis have changed little over the period of sixty years."

"I should know, I remember being one of the first to find the concentration camps. I still can't forget the smell of burning flesh."

"Its so horrible, how could they do this?"

"They're not human, that's why. All they want is revenge on what the allies did to the twice now. In the first World War, and the second. That is why the west will take Berlin, not Russia. We've already agreed on this matter."

"Good. Not like that we'll have another cold war on our hands."

"I don't recall the cold war." Commented Alucard.

"That's because you were kept in the dungeon of the Hellsing manor for many years Vlad."

An MP came running up to them. He saluted them, and was returned the salute, "Sirs, I apologize for the rudeness, but we have an emergency."

"What is it Private?"

"There was an attack on the southern border of our control zone, near Italy."

"And?"

"None of them survived."

"Who did it?"

"I don't know, they left a call sign though." He handed Integra a satellite photograph of a town square. In the center, was the burning symbol of section thirteen of the Vatican. Integra clenched her teeth, and crumpled the photo in her hands.

"Damn them. Damn them all."

"What is it sir?"

"John, I want you and all of your Elites to take back the town, kill any enemy that you find."

"Nazis sir?"

"No, Vatican."

* * *

ZR: Duh Duh DUHHH! Who could have guessed that? I ask you? 


	10. Dogfights

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter ten: Dogfights

ZR: Sorry about not updating soon enough. School, work, the usual.

* * *

"_Alright, you were all briefed before we left Charlie airfield. We're to escort the eighth bomber group on their way to a major factory city in the heart of Italy. We're to keep theses guys safe from anything, and I mean anything. Keep your eyes out for enemy fighters. Alpha-one out" _John sighed as he clicked off his mike. In all his fighter pilot years, he never dreamed that he would experience an aircraft such as this. It was the new FA-22 Raptor that had been in development for years, ever since he first head about it on television, he had been dreaming of flying it ever since. And now, his dream had come true. At his controls were the most advanced weapons systems available. It ran a shiver down his spine just thinking of the firepower this thing had. That and the fact that it was nearlyinvisible to radar.

John smirked underneath his helmet. He always wanted to give some righteous payback to those Vatican bastards. Every single one of them.

"_Alpha-three to Alpha-one, I got a bogey on my scope."_

_"Where?"_

_"Two-nine-zero degrees and thirty degrees down. Approximately thirty kilometers and closing. Whatever it is, it's headed for us really fast."_

_"Roger Alpha-three, I'll go check it out."_

John turned his fighter toward the direction of the incoming bogeys. As soon as he came within radio range, he opened a channel with the bogey.

_"Unknown aircraft, this is First Lieutenant John of the Allied forces, identify yourself."_

The contact didn't reply.

_"Unknown aircraft please respond."_

The aircraft did not respond again. Just as he was about to talk again, four more contacts appeared just behind the first one. Then a claxon began blaring in his cockpit. They weren't friendly.

"_Alpha one to all escorting fighters, get ready for hard contact."_

Three more aircraft appeared on his scope.

"_Correction, very hard contact."_

John arched his fighter into the clouds hanging above him and waited for them. It was only a few minutes before he saw them below him, eight F-18 Eagles. John's smirk grew to a sadistic grin. He dropped his fighter down behind them staying in their blind spot. He then pushed the accelerator forward, shooting past the Eagles. Just as he past them, the claxon blared again, signaling he was being locked on. Too bad the missiles they use are radar guided he thought to himself as he arched upward, luring three fighters to follow him.

He wove his fighter back and forth as he climbed into the cloud cover, his radar showed the fighters still behind him. He cut the engines, and his fighter slowed, and then slowly began to fall. As he dropped altitude, he saw three blurs go past him, he barely saw the Vatican Section Thirteen insignia on the wings of the three fighters. HE shoved the accelerator forward, and his engines answered in time, gaining speed and altitude, now on their six. As they pulled out of the clouds he decided this should be a one-on-one. He got a lock on the two trailing fighters, and launched two missiles. Seconds later, two fireballs erupted in the sky before him. The lead fighter, now confused, began weaving ever slightly to get a look behind him. John decided to make it easy on the guy, and accelerated up to the fighter, and got cockpit to cockpit on the fighter's left. John looked at him, and he looked back.

John lifted his eye protectors, and gave him the one-fingered salute. John dropped back behind the fighter once again, and opened up with his close range weapons. Three .50 caliber Armor piercing machine guns. The right wing of the fighter broke off and flew directly past his fighter. The fighter began trailing smoke, and spinning erratically down toward the ground.

"_Alpha-one to all escorting fighters, how'd you fare?"_

_"Alpha-two here, we lost Alpha-five."_

_"Sorry to hear that Alpha-two."_

_"Other than that sir, mission successful. We're headed back now."_

_"Roger, I'll meet up with you guys back at base."_

John sighed sadly; he got out his personal computer and listed Alpha-five, Rojer Simmons, as KIA. That casualty made it one hundred KIA, eighty-five WIA, and zero MIA. These Nazis took no prisoners.

Back at Charlie Airfield, John was in the pilot locker room taking his flight suit off, and replacing it with his uniform. He was just about to exit the room, when Walter stepped in, nearly knocking him down.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry John, I do apologize."

"No problem Walter," He replied as he wiped off some dirt from his uniform, "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, we have a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean, problem?"

"Well, one of the Special forces squad was captured earlier today. We need you to lead a rescue mission."

"Alright, I'll do it. Who was taken?" He was puzzled, why would Nazis want prisoners?

"They took Squad One."

"What!" John grabbed Walter by his shoulders and lifted him up off the floor. "Where, Where were they taken? When? I want to know now!" he yelled into Walter's face, black tendrils wove from his hair and arms and wrapped around Walter. SquadOne was handpicked by him. It was _his_ squad, if he wasn't there, they could operate just fine.

"I don't know personally. I was only told to get you. Now could you please let me down."

The tendrils sank back into John's body, he let Walter down onto the floor, "I apologize Walter, my temper got away from me."

"No worries no John, just use that temper on the enemy now, and not your allies. Now if you would come with me, Sir Integra is waiting for you."

"Right."

Outside the building, Walter escorted John to Integra's limosuine. Walter opened the rear door, and let John inside.

"Evening Sir."

"Evening Lieutenant."

Walter got in the driver seat and drove off the premisis.

"Whats the situation Sir?"

"Approximately four hours ago, we lost contact with your squad. Their last transmition came from north of Duisburg. They were on perimeter patrol when we lost contact. We want you to lead the search and rescue mission."

"I understand Sir."

"You'll handpick your soldiers. And because this is peculiar activity for the Nazis, you'll get free clearance for all reconaissance equipment."

"Clearance sir? How much?"

"All the way."

"Thank you sir."


	11. Search and Rescue

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter eleven: Search and Rescue

**Location: Airspace twenty miles outside Munich**

**Time: 20:00 hours**

John and the rest of the rescue squad sat in the C-130 transport plane, waiting for the signal to Para drop. John scanned the rest of his squad sitting with him. His squad consisted of three vampires. The first one, a man from America, named Shawn Douglas. He was the heart and soul of the squad. His arsenal included a variety of grenades, an automatic pistol, two SMGs, a backpack of explosives, and the standard M16. The second one, Mui Nilsson, born and raised in Japan, was the more serious one of the squad. Armed with the M16, a handful of grenades, and a combat knife, she stuck right to the book. And lastly, Joseph Daganov, born and raised in Russia was a ruthless killer. Armed with his own personal sniper rifle, modified it himself, two SMGs, and a missile launcher, just a bit larger then the standard one though.

John looked from his squad down to his new PDA that he was issued. The PDA gave him a personal link with an advisor that he chose himself. An English girl named Sarah. The PDA gave him any Intel that Sarah found for him. And it played MP3s, with a little modification of course.

_"John? You ready?"_

_"_You know it."

"_What about you Shawn?"_

"Huh? What? Oh sorry, I was taking a nap."

"_Mui?"_

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"_Joseph?"_

"Point me at the enemy, and stay out of my way."

"_Right. Listen we don't want too much destruction now."_

"Alright, I'll try and limit myself."

"Remember Joseph, this is a Covert Op, nothing too big okay?"

"Yes sir."

"_We're two minutes from the DZ, get prepped back there." _Said the pilot over the COM.

"_Roger." _Replied John, "Weapons check."

The team went through their equipment, checking that nothing was clogged, broken, or strapped down tight enough.

John got up and went over to the door control, "_Tell me when pilot."_

_"We're coming in low and fast, don't break anything when you hit the dirt."_

_"We won't, permanently."_

_"Open the door."_

John grabbed the leaver, and pushed it down. The rear hatch of the plane opened up. Two red klaxon lights began to strobe, and the warning siren blared. John signaled for the rest of his team to stand up and take their positions at the exit ramp. He held up his hand and began a count down. Five…four…three…two…one, and they leaped simultaneously down to the forest below them. Behind them the plane closed its hatch and arched up and away from the DZ. John brought his arms up to his face as the treetops rapidly came closer. Although he leapt forward, the velocity from the plane kept him going backwards. So when the tree branches came whipping by him, he clenched his teeth and prepared for a rough landing. Which came sooner than he thought as he slammed into a tree trunk. This knocked the wind out of him, what good that did. He slowly began sliding down the trunk, and touched the ground softly. He looked back up at where he hit the tree, and saw a fairly large dent in the trunk. He was about to walk off to the rendezvous point when the tree he happen to 'land' in, started to groan loudly, and fall backwards. John looked back and grinned slightly as the tree fell with a mighty crash. "Whoopsie." He mumbled to himself. He began running toward the rendezvous point.

It was several minutes before he arrived. Thanks to his military training, he had his rifle out and ready. He heard a slight rustle in the bushes, "Flash." He whispered.

"Thunder." Came the gruff reply shortly after. Joseph stepped from the bushes, along with Mui and Shawn.

"What took you?" asked Shawn.

"Ran into an old friend."

"Ran into a tree didn't you?"

"You might say that."

"Where do we go from here?" Asked Joseph.

"We head to Munich, capture a high ranking officer there, interrogate him, kill him, and rescue the POWs."

"That's all?"

"That's the short version. The problem is that we have to do this without being caught, and leave the city as quickly as we came. Which shouldn't be too hard."

"Well duh, we are vampires."

Mui punched him in the arm, "Shut it, and let John finish."

"Like I said, this is Millennium we're dealing with here. We still haven't had to deal with and lychens yet. As far as intelligence goes, there's only one of them."

"And he's the Major's personal messenger."

"Right. So we have little Intel on what's going on in there, but all we need to do is rescue some POWS." Said Shawn

"Correct."

"Sounds easy enough. Its only man made vampires anyway."

"Enough talk, we're wasting time as it is." John began sprinting as fast as his legs could allow him toward Munich, with the rest of his squad on his heels.

It was shortly after when they reached Munich. They had taken to the rooftops, leaping from one roof to the next, being as quiet as possible. Only once did they stop, laying low until a panzer rumbled down the street in front of them before moving on.

"_John, I have some Intel for you. Its on the position of the officer."_

_"Show me."_

_"Apparently, from what I see, there is a building approximately eight hundred meters to the north west that is heavily guarded. Two tanks are parked outside, along with a lot of foot soldiers. You might want to sneak in through the sewers."_

_"Roger. Headed there now."_

_"I've marked the location of the building on the map, you shouldn't have trouble fining it."_

_"Squad, were going down." _He told them through his thoughts.

"_Where, hell? I've heard it's a nice place. Warm fires, lovely host too."_

_"Not that far, in order to infiltrate the building, we've got to go through the sewer system."_

_"Oh, just great."_

_"Not like you smell bad enough Shawn."_

_"Cut the chatter you two." _Mui snapped.

John peered over the side of the building to se if there were any soldiers below him. There wasn't. He jumped over the side of the building, and landed on the street as quiet as a cat. Shawn, Mui and Joseph were right behind him. John followed by his squad fazed through the pavement into the sewer system. All four landed with a splash in the sewer water.

"_Oh this smells lovely. Like a field of tulips by a babbling brook with a hint of lemon."_

_"Alright squad, the building should be this way."_

The squad walked down the sewer tunnel, John leading them. John halted, and climbed up the small ladder to the manhole. He retrieved a fiber optic cable, and pushed it up through on of the vent holes. He plugged the cable to his PDA, and slowly rotated the cable. Above them, was an alleyway. It was devoid of life, save for a stray cat. He pulled the cable back down and motioned for the team to go above. They fazed into the wall and reappeared in the alleyway. John spotted a door farther down the alleyway, and motioned his team to follow him.

He shouldered his rifle, as did the rest of the team, and took up position around the door. He noticed a computer pad on the right side of the door. Security locking.

"_Mui slice the security mainframe."_

_"Roger boss."_

Mui took out her own PDA and plugged it into the security pad. After a moment a green light shone on the pad. She gave the thumbs up.

John opened the door slowly. The hallway was dark, but his eyes adjusted to the darkness. John motioned the team to slip on silencers to their guns, this was a covert-op, don't want any noise. They continued down the hallway, checking every room they came across. No resistance. Strange, this was a heavily guarded building, but there was hardly anyone inside.

_"Stay on your guard squad, I don't like this."_

_"Roger boss."_

_"Affirmative."_

The team continued to the next floor of the building, still no resistance. They went up to the next floor, and into the first room. One officer. They quickly subdued him, and locked the door.

"Where are the hostages?" Growled John.

The officer, scared out of his mind, sputtered out something incoherent. John took out his pistol and pressed it up against the temple of the officer.

"Tell me where they are, or your just dist in the wind Kraut."

"F-f-fourth floor. T-t-t-they're being I-I-interrogated. T-third door on the right."

"Thanks." He fired the pistol, the officer quickly turned to dust, "You Nazis are going to learn how I am a lot scarier than you are."

He holstered his pistol and turned to his squad. "Alright, you heard him, next floor, on the double."

They exited the room and quickly made their way to the fourth floor interrogation room. They burst through the door, and found only five members. Seras, Amelia, Mendez, Johnson, and Keys were all tied up in chairs. Most of them looked up at them, expecting to be interrogated more, until they laid their eyes on the four. Their faces brightened up dramatically, most of all Seras. Tears began to well in her eyes. John rushed over and began to untie her, the rest of the team began to untie the other captives.

Once she was free Seras embraced him tightly, weeping into his chest. John comforted her as her tears flowed freely. She was done her crying within a few minutes. He helped her up, and walked her over to the rest of the squad as they helped up the rest of the captives.

"All right, lets get you out of here."

John was about to open a portal, when a figure in the doorway made himself noticed.

"Well well well John, long time no see."

John turned around and faced the origin of the voice. Its owner was a tall man, blood red hair, and Waffen SS uniform stood in the doorway.

"Its been a long time, brother."

* * *

ZR: Duh Duh DUH! Reviews please! 


	12. Sibling rivalry

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter 12: Sibling Rivalry

ZR: I so apologize for yet another uber long update. This one has a good reason as well. I was getting a new computer, and was transferring all of my documents to the new one, when our computer had some trouble, now all of the work is gone. So I had to read the last chapter in order to get my bearings. Again, I apologize for the delay.

* * *

"Fredrick? I thought you were dead!"

Fredrick chuckled at his remark, a dark chuckle that made a shiver run up John's spine, "John, my naïve little brother, why do you think I am standing here today? Hmm?"

"You were attacked by wolves. They sent out a search party. All they found were scraps of your clothing, and blood stains in the snow. We all thought you were dead! Mother never stopped crying!"

"Yes, I know John. But can you explain why I am here, or must I do it for you?"

"…Then…Those weren't wolves…But werewolves?"

"Correct! The blind vampire sees!"

"But, why are you with the Nazis?"

"The Nazis? This was the only way I could easily find you. I've been searching for you for a long time brother."

"Why?"

"So many questions brother. I wanted to help you and the allies in their crusade against the Nazis."

John stood there for a moment, before whipping out his sidearm, grabbing Fredrick by his jacket and pushing the barrel into his forehead. "And why would I trust you god damn Nazi?"

"Because, I have information that will greatly help out in their war effort. Information on strategies, base locations, and certain dates of interest."

John paused, and then slowly released his grip on him. The gun dropped slowly, and returned to its holster. Just as Fredrick was dusting himself off, John struck out, and punched him in the temple. Fredrick stumbled and collapsed into a desk, unconscious.

John, looked back at his squad, and got some puzzled looks from them, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Back at the rendezvous point, John had Joseph keep watch, while Mui and Shawn tended to the wounds of the squad, John took care of Seras, Fredrick was hogtied and gagged, no need to tend to him anyway.

"How are you feeling Seras?"

"Terrible. Tired, starving, all of my muscles are aching. That just about sums it up."

John rummaged around in his pack, and pulled out a blood packet, "Here, you need it more that I do."

Seras took it from his hands, bit off a corner and drank solemnly, "So, what the deal with your brother? I mean, why'd you hit him?"

John chuckled a bit, "I have my reasons, one of which is that we used to compete at nearly everything we did. I don't know why, but we just did. He usually won though. The second is because he never came back home to tell us that he was alive. Well, can't really blame him for not though, being a werewolf and everything. Our village would have torn him apart if they found out." He sighed before continuing, "But still, through it all, we still loved each other in the brotherly sort of way."

"I wish I had a brother or sister."

"Depends on the situation, they could be all nice and everything, or just plain bad. Fredrick was a combination of the two. It's almost bittersweet to have one."

Shawn walked up to the two, "John, they're all patched up sir. We're ready to get to the extraction point when you are."

John looked at Seras, "Can you handle a short walk?"

"If by short you mean a couple of miles?" She finished off the packet, "I'm good."

"Good, but when we get back, you're getting evaluated, then some bed rest. You need it."

"Yes sir."

"Mui, you're on rear, Joseph on point. The evac point is five klicks South-South East of our position, let move." John reached down, and hefted Fredrick over his shoulders.

It was another thirty minutes before they reached the evac point. Their flight had not arrived yet.

"Alright, let's make camp, no fires though. We don't want to be spotted."

"Roger that sir." replied Mui.

"Joseph, stay on watch, I'll get HQ on the horn."

"Roger." He slung his sniper, and leaped into the closest tree, disappearing into the foliage.

John retrieved the squad radio from his backpack, and dialed in the frequency for HQ, he made sure it was a secure channel before he opened the line, "Lieutenant John to HQ, John to HQ. Package has been retrieved."

"_HQ here, Package retrieval acknowledged. Evac is enroute._"

"One slight change is the order sir."

"_What's wrong?"_

_"_We've secured a Nazi officer; he claims to have Intel vital for the war."

"_Good work Lieutenant._"

"However, I would like to conduct the interrogation myself."

There was a long pause on the other end.

"HQ, are you reading?"

"_Yes Lieutenant. I was just conferring with my superior. He is giving you permission to do so, when you return._"

"Thank you sir."

"_Evac is inbound, ETA five minutes."_

"Roger HQ, Lieutenant John out."

"There is no need for this silly interrogation John. You know I will gladly give up the information to you-"

He was cut off by a backhand to the side of his face. Fred was tied up in a chair with rope that had silver threads imbedded in it, making it nearly impossible to break loose.

"That was for leaving our family." A knee to his face was what came next, "That was for not telling us you've survived!" He took out his pistol and shot off his ear, "And that was for siding with the Nazis!"

Fredrick kept his head to the side, letting the blood pour from his wound, which healed quickly enough, "I had to do all of that. And you of all people should know that, because you yourself have been transformed into a monster. Did you not have to hide from our family? Did you?"

John stood there. He was right, he thought, he had to make sure he was not discovered by his family after his death. John went to the door and left the room, leaving Fredrick all alone.

John left the detention center, and made his way to his vehicle in the garage. He left the complex and drove to Camp Bravo Nineteen. All the way, his mind seethed with anger at his brother and himself. He checked himself, and banished the thoughts from his mind. He did not want to rant again to Seras.

When he arrived, he left his vehicle and headed for the officer tents, more specifically, his. He opened the door to his tent, took but four steps into his tent, when the door behind him slammed shut, and the blinds drawn close. Naturally, his hand went to his sidearm, but stopped dead before it touched the grip. A grin made its way across his face, as he knew who it was.

"Alright Seras, If you want."

* * *

ZR: Sorry for the cliffie. But I again, document troubles, and the like. Updates should be comming qucker because Summer is on its way! 


	13. Replacements

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter 13: Replacements.

ZR: Wow, I think that was the quickest update ever for me. I'm like Superman!

* * *

Waiting? Why the hell were they waiting? The Army's momentum was lost, the Blitzkrieg got to them. So they stopped, to resupply, and to rest. After nearly two years of fighting, the war was drawing to a close, and yet, why did they stop? They were so close to the end. But decisions like that were left up to the boys and girls at High Command, not him. With this reprise, came both the good, and the bad. 

The good, this momentary stop gave his troops a chance to recover from all the hard fighting. They needed it. Well, the human ones anyway. Ever since the rescue op, Mui, Shawn and Joseph joined his ranks. Along with a few other vampires who decided to join.

The bad, he was also receiving new recruits. The vampire recruits were easy to deal with; humans…were a different story. First off, they had no idea what they were getting into; nearly all never heard from their recruiters that they're commanding officer was a vampire. Secondly, they all believed that vampires were things of horror stories and Hollywood. Oh how wrong they were.

John watched as the trucks filled with recruits drove up to their base. He was to, personally greet them. When all of them, nearly thirty five in all, jumped out the trucks, he eyed them with distaste. They formed a single row, with some precision, and stood at attention. He strode to the center of the line and gazed up and down the row.

"Someone tell me, what do you think you'll be doing in this corps?"

A hand shot up.

"You," He strode over to the soldier, a man with hard eyes, and a strong jaw. Obviously a capable man, "What's you name son?"

"Sergeant Bates sir!"

"Tell the rest of your fellow soldiers what you think we are here to do."

"We are an elite corps, destined to eliminate our targets as quickly and efficiently as possible, sir!"

"Good, good Sergeant Bates. But not good enough!"

"I don't understand sir."

"What your recruiters, and the media, and everyone else who is not in the military, is that this corps' Commanding officer, that's me, is not human!"

Many grew puzzled looks on their faces.

Another hand shot up, this one down the line to his left.

"Yes soldier?"

"What type of monster sir?"

"Why I'll show you." He grabbed his radio, "Lieutenant Seras, please report to me."

Less than a minute later, Seras arrived, carrying her huge case for her Harconnen. Many soldiers, mainly the males, glanced at her, before returning their gaze foreword.

"At ease soldiers."

They automatically relaxed.

"Who thinks that they can take on Lieutenant Seras here?"

A single hand shot up, it was Sergeant Bates.

"Step forward Sergeant, remove your gear."

Bates removed his pack and ammo pouches. He rested his rifle on his pack and stepped forward. Seras dropped her case, it thudded loudly on the ground when it hit.

"Seras will only flick her fingers in this fight. And Seras, be a dear and try and not to break this ones arm."

"Yes sir!"

Bates dropped to a fighting stance, and lunged. Seras flicked, and bates was sent flying backward, into the line. He was dazed for only a moment, and then realized what happened.

"You will be fighting along," began John, "and against Vampires."

"But sir, I thought Vampires only existed in fantasy?"

John identified that soldier, quickly grabbed him by his uniform, and dragged him closer to his face. He removed the colored contact lenses, and bared his fangs. His eyes glowed with rage.

"What the people don't know, and never will, is that vampires are real. Believe it or not." He released his grip, "You may be scared when you first face them, but remember this, they are not true vampires. They were created by the twisted minds of insane humans. They were once human being just like you. But either forced, or became willingly, vampires. Or as we call them, Freaks." He strode over to Seras, "Vampires have inhuman strength, agility, sight, smell, and many other capabilities that you will learn here. That is, if you survive."

Seras opened her case, and swiftly took up her Harconnen.

"Again, inhuman strength. But hose you see here, and on the battlefield are nothing compared to Integra Wingate's servant."

"Integra? You mean the Officer who is leading this whole war right?"

He glared at the soldier who spoke, "An officer? No. She is a member of the protestant royal knights. You will dress Integra as Sir, am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"And what about her servant? What is he like?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, he's right behind you."

The soldier in question slowly turned around, and faced, what he thought, was a very tall man in a red trench coat, and an oversized hat. The sun reflected off his orange sunglasses.

"What a bunch of slime." He muttered, "It's a shame you have to train these worthless humans John. I don't think they can handle real combat."

"Against us? No, but against the Freaks they have a chance. It's good to see you again Alucard. How go things at the Mansion?"

"The same, whiney humans scurrying about like chickens with their heads cut off." He paused, "If you will excuse me, my master is calling." With that, he phased into the ground, leaving the thirty five soldiers stunned.

"Fortunately, you all won't experience his power. There is no one in the entire world that can stop him. Now, grab your gear and head to your tents, you'll be receiving your weapons and supplies tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. Dismissed."

**1400 Hours**

**One week later…**

Momentum renewed, the army pushed forward. Their section of line, just east of Hannover, Germany. The Nazis tenacity was getting fiercer; it took a lot more just to bring them down now. With their fuel reserves down to almost nothing, their army was in piss poor condition. This was good…for the most part.

"Get your ass in gear soldier, do you want to die out here?" yelled John.

"No sir I don't!" He yelled back.

The soldier fired a quartet of shots at a charging Freak. Two in the chest, one in the arm, the last in its head.

"McKinney, Mendoza, Johnson go right! Seras, Shawn, Mui, we go left. Everyone else, give us some covering fire!"

John and his team circled left, behind the cover of trees, while Johnson and his circled right, behind a row of bushes. John motioned his team to halt, and grab grenades. He gave a count down, and they threw the grenades at the Nazis. Plumes of dirt and thunder shook John to the core, as they rushed out of the tree line and gunned down the remaining Nazis.

"Let's go, lets go! We've got another click to the objective! Move it, double time!"

The team nearly ran down the last stretch of road toward their objective, an airstrip that housed the last of the infamous Luftwaffe. They met little resistance on the way over, which was surprising for the Nazis. Unfortunately, there was no time to speculate on why.

When they reached the Airfield, there was no one. The entire airstrip was deserted. Even the planes were gone. All of them. It was strange. When they inspected the airstrip, it was full of meter wide holes. It was strange, had the air force already gotten to it without telling them? John decided to radio it in.

"Major John to HQ, my team and I have arrived at our objective, apparently it's been abandoned. The airstrip is not usable, and all of the equipment is missing. Is there something we should know?"

"_Major John, this is HQ. Apparently someone over here forgot to tell you about that airstrip. It was targeted almost three days ago. You are to hold there until Evac arrives."_

"Affirmative."

He looked at the rest of his team.

"I don't like this, muttered Joseph."

"Neither do I, it doesn't seem right for HQ to do something like that. A mistake in their orders?" Added Mui.

"So what now?" asked Johnson.

"We wait for Evac. Then new orders."

* * *

ZR: Suspiciousness! 


	14. Final Strike

Hellsing: Battlefront

Chapter 14: Final Strike.

**October 31, 2009**

**Berlin, Germany.**

It was the final rush.

The final push to end the war with the Nazis.

It would all be over soon.

To many, this was a momentous day, to others, it was a nightmare that they would never wake up to. Strangely enough, the day was set on Halloween, the day of the dead. Because this was the final push, HICOM decided they would only send in six soldiers. The only ones capable enough to handle them. Alucard, Seras, John, Mui, Shawn, and Joseph.

They all arrived the way they would naturally. With surprise.

On the western edge of the town, at a military checkpoint, three Nazis stood there watching the road for any vehicle that was to come. They had done this for three days.

The next part is translated in English, noted by and with the ""s.

" What the hell are we doing out here? I would rather be back at the barracks guarding the Führer than out here watching an empty road. "complained one.

" So would I. " Replied another as he grabbed a cigarette, lit it and took a puff. " But orders are orders, and we do not second guess our superiors. "

They heard what sounded like a bullet impact flesh. They turned to their comrade who was about to comment on their superiors. A hole was in his temple that grew rapidly as sand poured out. Soon his entire body had become sand. His comrades stood there a moment before they too became dust in the wind. Soon, a thick fog rolled down the road, completely covering everything, making it impossible for anyone to see through it.

As the six vampire team moved, so too did the mist.

"Nice little trick you have here John." Smirked Alucard.

"Hey it's a specialty of mine."

"This should mask our approach, and disorient the enemy, not even they can see through this." Said Mui.

"Uh, duhh Mui. That's the plan." Replied Shawn.

"Cut the antics Shawn." Seras snapped.

"Hey, I was only having a little fun."

"Let him have his fun Seras," said John ," besides," he grabbed assault rifle, loaded it, pulled back the arming leaver, and let it go with a metallic _snap_, "There's a massacre at hand." He finished with malice in his voice. "You know your targets. Take them out, leave no one alive. Leave the 'Führer' for Alucard; he's got a special surprise for him."

"Let your demons loose, this night we have fun!" Finished Alucard.

Mui and Shawn sprinted forward, disappearing swiftly into the mist. Joseph leaped up, and Seras dashed ahead. Alucard and John stayed put.

"Releasing control art restriction systems to level 2." Muttered Alucard.

The mist around John thickened. When it thinned, he stood, with his black suit of armor, blood red sword and cape, his helmet was removed, and resting underneath his left arm.

"Shall we count the number we kill?" Asked John.

"Yes, lets make into a fun game!"

He and John strode into the mist, filling the air with maniacal laughter, above the gunshots and cries of agony.

Minutes later, John was knee deep in Nazis. Slicing and skewing his way through the crowd of Nazis. He leaped onto a Panther that was rolling toward him and sliced open the turret. He grabbed the tank commander, impaled him, and threw his body directly in front of the treads. He barely heard his bones being crushed as he dove into the tank and eliminated the crew. He leaped back out and surveyed his deed.

Seventy dead within the first five minutes. This place was crawling with Nazis. He felt bullets _ping_ off his armor, and he spun his head toward the direction of the fire. A lone Nazis, his arms shaking so badly it looked like he was going to drop his MP-40. John strode up to him, grabbed him by his throat and lifted him high.

"Vermin." He spat before he crushed his throat, effectively ending his life.

Seventy one down, another thousand or so to go.

"_How's it going Seras?"_

"_Very well sir. I've got thirty six kills so far. I'm just getting warmed up."_

"_Good. Try to keep up with Alucard and me."_

"_I'll try."_

"_Mui, what's your status?"_

"_Twenty nine kills, I've planted the explosives."_

"_Good, keep it up. Shawn?"_

"_Forty three kills. I've sabotaged each remaining tank."_

"_Really? I just took out a panther crew not to long ago."_

"_Whoops must've missed one."_

"_Joseph?"_

"_Sixty kills, I'm keeping them more or less under cover."_

"_Alucard, how goes the hunt?"_

"_Seventy kills John. This is more fun than I've had in a long time."_

"_Seventy one kills Alucard. Please keep up."_

"_Hahaha. Oh this will be fun John."_

"Halt!"

John swiveled. A German officer, Lieutenant by the looks of it, stood behind him, with twenty other soldiers.

"_Soon it will be ninety-two Alucard."_

John faced the group, and slowly walked toward them. He held his sword parallel to his face.

The officer drew his Walther P38, and pointed at his head, "I said halt you American scum!"

John halted, "Who says I'm American, or human for that matter." He threw his sword at the officer, and impaled his directly through his skull. John leaped, and landed on the officer's corpse before it even turned to dust and sliced the nearest three soldiers in half. By this time, they had just started firing at him. The bullets pinged and bounced off his armor. He dashed threw the crowd, killing another four. He stopped, turned around, and leaped into the crowd.

He decapitated, sliced, and cut the crowd down to size until one remained. He tried backing away, but tripped on one of his comrade's gun, and fell to the ground. He tried to scoot away, when John halted him with the tip of his sword pointed directly at his neck.

" You know that saying, 'Never bring a knife to a gun fight.'? I just disproved that. "

John brought the sword back, and stabbed him through the throat.

_"Ninety two Alucard."_

_"John, I've located the Führer!" _said Seras.

"_Stay put Seras, I'm on my way."_

_"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere."_

When the rest of the squad arrived, Seras had the Führer hogtied, gagged, and his guards eliminated. John noted the piles of dust as he walked in the bunker.

"Excellent work Seras. The Brass will be very pleased with this news."

"So," asked Shawn ," How are we going to get him back alive?"

"Teleport out of the city and call for Evac?" replied Mui.

"I've got a better one. We untie him, partly. And 'escort' him out of the city."

"Hah, of course," replied Alucard, "Psychological warfare. Demoralize them so badly that they would have to surrender."

"The sight of their leader captured would devastate their ranks."

"Correct Mui. Joseph, take off the bonds on his feet, keep his hands tied, and his mouth gagged."

Joseph quickly untied the bonds at his feet, and stood him up roughly.

"Now we just walk casually." Said John.

As they exited the bunker, they were greeted with scores of barrels pointed at their heads, yet none fired. One by one, the barrels dropped, and guns clattered to the ground.

"Just act casual, like they aren't there."

The group walked slowly out of the city, carving a path through the ranks of Nazi soldiers. Behind them, followed a convoy of surrendering soldiers.

"_Jeeze, it's like they'll follow his path no matter what." _Thought John.

Once they were three miles out of the citythey stopped. John turned around, and addressed the horde of Nazi soldiers. " Your Führer will come to no harm. You will all wait here to hear from your Führer when we return him. "

He got mixed feelings from the crowd, anger, sadness, distrust. All of which did not matter to him.

"They're not going to hear from the Führer again will they?" Asked Seras.

"The last thing they'll hear is the sound of jets, and an eruption of fire."

John turned on his radio, "_Eagle-six, this is Hansel, dispense the ordinance."_

"_Roger Hansel, commencing bombing run."_

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

Alucard smiled as the group vanished into thin air.

A short time later, eight Hornets screamed out of the dark sky, and dropped sixteen tons of napalm onto the surrendered Nazis.

**Two weeks later, at the Hellsing Manor**

"That was some fine work you and your squad did there John." Said Integra.

John stood at attention in front of her solid oak desk. He was in his dress uniform, medals, campaign bars, and numerous other decorations spread across his uniform, one of which, was the highly polished, and recently added, Medal of Honor. The only medal he didn't have, was the POW medal.

"I'm sorry my squad mates could not be here Sir."

"I am too John, but every soldier needs their R&R. I hear that Mui and Shawn are going to be married."

"Really? That's a surprise for me sir."

"Yes, it truly is." She took up a cigar, lit it and took a long drag. She walked over toward the large window and stood gazing out at the moonrise.

"Is there something wrong Sir?"

Integra did not answer for a long time.

"I'm sorry to say, but there is something wrong. The Queen herself gave me this order, and I hate to do this John." She reached inside her suit turned around, and pointed a pistol directly at Johns head.

"Sir?"

"She said that the war against vampires is not over until all are eradicated. I'm sorry John.

She pulled the trigger.

END.

* * *

ZR: ZOMFG! Yeah, I know, a freakin cliffie. I'm sorry this came out reaaaallly late, but job, and activities with frends kept me away from my computer. So expect another freakin sequel...Soon? IDK...


End file.
